A Collection of Short Stories
by DooodleBerry
Summary: THC, Y4, HoH, Gryffindor All rounds collective stories
1. Severus' Valentines Adventures

**The Houses Competition:**

**Name: Severus' Valentines Adventures**

**Prompt: [Date] Valentine's Day**

**Category: Drabble**

**Round: One**

**Position: HoH**

**House: Gryffindor**

**Wordcount: 609**

A/N: Valentine's Day story centered around Severus Snape.

Valentine's day, February fourteenth. Severus Snape's favourite day. He didn't hate it because of the tragic loss of the only love of his life. Ok, well that was the only thing he hated about it. In fact he had a list about the things he liked about Valentine's day. Number one was how incredibly ridiculous the expectations everyone has about the day. Muggle rom-coms put too much of an expectation about how that day should be the perfect day for everyone. This lead to many fails, and possibilities for laughter and amusement.

There were the single female students who would buy lots of chocolates and snacks and lock themselves in their rooms for most of the day. Then there were the single male students who would do the same thing as the single female students, except they'd all hide it from one another. Then we have the couples. There were so many ways that things could go wrong for the couples. They could misperform a complex spell while showing off and end up hospitalised...or have something else go horribly wrong, like transfiguration, or something else that might look like the bad end of a rather nasty prank. Best case scenario, they simply make a fool of themselves.

Then there were the times that they could actually pull it off. In that case they would be forced to endlessly one-up themselves, which would usually end in disaster. Then there were those who took advantage of Valentine's day, He liked those students. They typically would be Hufflepuffs, who love everything so much that they either succeeded at Valentine's day every time by being perfect, or the single Hufflepuffs who would take advantage of the sales that go on, and buy all of their candy in bulk. He snuck out once to follow a group of them one year to see why they all went out in groups constantly. He ended up watching them flood into every store in nearby towns just to stock up on candy for themselves and the rest of their house.

He's gone every year since then. The conversations would typically go like this:

"Hello little lady, what can I get for you today?" The clerk would ask.

"I'd like all the chocolate and Valentine's candy you have please," a kind, smiling Hufflepuff would typically respond, the rest of them waiting patiently.

"Sure thing," the clerk would say, before being stopped by the Hufflepuff who was ordering the candy.

"I think you misunderstand me. You think I meant 'give me a lot of chocolate and Valentine's candy' but I literally mean give me all the chocolate and Valentine's candy in your whole store. Yes, even in the back." Then a troop of Hufflepuffs would parade their loot back to their common room, guided by their prefect and head boy and girl, and would go out yet again to go to another store. Typically most of the candy is free if you buy 10 muggle pence worth of candy. The Hufflepuffs know this and so they abuse that sale annually.

They never really get caught because one of the older Hufflepuff alumni wipes the clerk's mind and makes them forget they were ever there. And so the cycle continues. Of course Severus aids the Hufflepuffs every year by acting as the legal guardian taking children on a school trip, getting his share of candy in the process, and that's quite the sweet deal. The day so far has had its fair share of Valentine's couple mishaps, and it was time now for Severus to head out on his annual candy haul. A good day it had been indeed.


	2. An Unexpected Twist

Name: An Unexpected Twist

Prompt: [Event] Meeting a Soulmate

Category: Standard

Round: One

Position: HoH

House: Gryffindor

Wordcount: 1017

A/N: Muggle!AU, Hermione x Pansy

Hermione Granger always knew that she'd find her soulmate someday. Keyword there, someday. Ever since kids are little, they're taught about the mysterious writing on their arms, usually their non-dominant ones. The writings are the first word their soulmate will ever say to them. Once it's said to you, your tattoo will change to a green or turquoise color. Hermione knows that, and her childhood wasn't the easiest knowing how much of an oddity her tattoo was. She usually would lie to the other girls about what her tattoo was, saying that it didn't matter or making something up on the spot about it. She had the scariest tattoo ever in her opinion. The words said "I'm not going to hurt you." And if that meant what she thought it meant, she was in for a lot of trouble in the future.

It'd been three years since she had a scare at her last year of high school and thought for sure it was where she'd meet her soulmate, who would probably be a jailbird forever if that was the case. But she never came into contact with the mysterious person who had threatened to set off a bomb, and who had un-fatally shot two of her classmates. In fact, she'd never been in danger at all that day. And that led her to grow a false sense of security, a sense that nothing bad was going to happen to her, and she'd meet her soulmate when she was one hundred years old, and on her deathbed. However, unknown to our frizzy haired heroine, luck would not favor her in quite that way.

Hermione was walking home from her job about an hour ago when she saw a street billionaire club. Now despite what MANY people would think, it was not a bunch of billionaires in posh outfits recruiting. No, it was a bunch of billionaires on the street demonstrating their odd talents. One was showing off acrobatics, she looked too young to be a billionaire but who was Hermione to judge.

"Step right up one and all! We need a volunteer to demonstrate this trick with Mrs. Parkinson here!" The man said, many people cheered and raised their hands, hoping to be picked.

"You there! The girl with the frizzy hair!" he said, after surveying the crowd once or twice. Hermione looked to where he was pointing, it looked like it was at her, but she could hardly tell with the crowd of people in her way. She pointed to herself and mouthed 'me?', confused as to what this meant if it was meant for her.

"Yes you, come on young lady, step on up!" he said. Hermione squeamishly and apprehensively walked towards the man as he instructed her on what to do. She looked to the woman, who smiled at her.

"I'm not going to hurt you," she said as she laughed. Hermione blushed in embarrassment that she was so nervous.

"I know, I'm just worried," she replied, which was when she saw that the girl's arm had turned a deep shade of green.

She didn't think anything of it until after she'd performed the trick and was about to walk away. She looked down at her arm and saw that it had turned turquoise. She quickly walked over to the man, who was standing aside and watching the show. He wasn't a performer obviously, he seemed to be taking in the entertainment as a leisure activity.

"Hello, erm, I was wondering if I could have the number of the performer over there?" she asked him, gesturing over to the woman, who he'd previously referred to as Mrs. Parkinson. The man laughed, well, it sounded to Hermione more like he chortled, but she thought that it was only something that happened in the movies, or in books. He smiled and wrote down a set of numbers on a little piece of paper. Hermione took the paper from him and with a quick 'thank you', she headed off towards her apartment.

It took her a few weeks to build up the courage to even consider calling the famous woman. She'd sound so weird if she did. 'Hi, I'm the girl from that exhibit, I think we might be soulmates'. She'd immediately be flagged as a weirdo. Not to mention, none of her friends would end up believing her even if she did call the woman. Hermione was just a journalist, quite the popular journalist, but nonetheless she wasn't supposed to have a soulmate like that. Or at least that's what she thought. It'd been two months since her incident and she'd tried to push it out of her mind. So she didn't think much about the knock that came from her front door that day. She shouted a quick 'I'm coming!' as she hastily pulled on a dress, it was probably her boss coming to her with a new story she was supposed to follow.

What she had not been expecting though was the fancily dressed butler that was standing outside her door.

"May I help you?" Hermione asked, quite in shock at what had just happened, this had to be a prank, right?

"Are you miss Hermione Granger?" the man asked his own question, not quite answering Hermione's.

"Uhm, yes, that's me," she replied, still confused as to why he was there.

"My employer, Ms. Pansy Parkinson would like to have a word with you at this address in around one hour, please dress in something presentable," he said, handing her a note. She opened it to see the words '0218 Godric's Hollow - Hogsmeade'. She was a little shocked, it was one of the fanciest restaurants in the country. She hurried to get something fancier on, and drove to the restaurant. She saw the woman inside the restaurant in already. Walking up to the bouncer outside, she cleared her throat to address him.

"I'm here to see Ms. Parkinson," she stated, her mouth feeling a little dry.

"Right this way madam," he said, ushering her inside.

And that was how Hermione Granger met her soulmate.


	3. The Doctor's Pet

**Name: The Doctor's Pet**

**Prompt: {Action} Having a muggle medical exam as a witch/wizard**

**Category: Drabble**

**Round: 2**

**Position: HoH**

**House: Gryffindor**

**Wordcount: 653**

A/N: Harry and Draco Auror Team go to Muggle Hospital to find a convict, Draco gets an exam.

Draco Malfoy stood shivering in the cold of the December air outside of a rather large building that Harry had sent him to. A Hospital, is what Harry called it anyway. To Draco it looked more like a prison, or something out of the crazy places that he'd read about in Muggle Studies. But nonetheless Harry and his assignment was to get someone important out of the hospital by posing as patients. Which meant that Draco would have to undergo a muggle medical examination.

In order to get beaten up enough to be admitted by the muggles in their examination, he'd had to duel the Weasley twins, who had only grown stronger in their hexes after the battle of hogwarts. Nonetheless, Draco was beaten up enough that a woman in a blue pantsuit-that was what Draco was calling it anyway- ran outside to assist him in the process of entering the hospital, a novel concept to Draco since a lot of witches and wizards would simply apparate to the infirmary where you're cured within seconds.

As Draco was being ushered in, he noticed that he wasn't being sat in what was labeled as the "Waiting room" where muggles in much worse cases than himself-he only thought it was much worse because his was self inflicted for the most part- were waiting with torn faces. He was lead immediately to a small room with "our newest arrival" as the muggle women in the suits sat him down on what looked as if a bed and a table had been combined.

"Lay down sir, the doctor will assist you shortly in an examination." She said, setting out a tray of what looked like torture tools.

"Oh my god you're going to torture me aren't you.." Draco said, trailing off, which made the woman assisting him furrowed her brows in worry.

"No sir, why would you say that?" She asked him, her words laced with more worry.

"Those clearly look like torture tools." Draco stated dryly, gesturing to the tools she'd just placed on the table. She looked down and chuckled slightly.

"Sir those are only here in case we need to perform surgery on you, and don't worry we would use anesthesia so lay back and relax sir please." She said, assisting him to lay down. He eyed the table warily as the woman left the room. As she left he heard a soft chuckle from behind the curtain next to him, it sounded oddly familiar.

"Really Draco you should be more relaxed." Came the voice of a particular Harry Potter from behind the curtain.

Draco was about to scoff and give a witty remark back when a man in a long flowing overcoat and what looked like an odd suit walked in with what Draco could only describe as a two eyed long tailed creature with no body. The man leaned down next to Draco's bed, and took the creature off of himself and put it to Draco's chest, right above his heart. He plugged the creature's eyes into his ears and moved it's tail around for a while, until he removed it and moved onto a tool, resting the poor creature around his neck. The rest of the examination went off fairly well, and ended with the man leaving, and Harry opening the curtain to talk to Draco.

"So, not so bad huh?" Harry said, looking to Draco.

"That poor creature around his neck of course it was bad!" Draco exclaimed, he had read about many Muggle animals but this one had to be the saddest he'd ever seen. This sent Harry into a laughing fit as he refused to tell Draco what was so funny, and instead simply stated that Draco should get some rest. Draco, being quite tired and not willing to argue, laid back down and decided to get some rest so his following search could be with rested eyes.


	4. Weasley's Seven

**Name: Weasley's Seven**

**Prompt: {Speech} Keep Talking, I'm starting to Believe You**

**Category: Standard**

**Round: 2**

**Position: HoH **

**House: Gryffindor**

**Wordcount: 1042**

A/N: Heist!AU, Fred and George Put together a team to pull off the greatest Wizarding Heist in the history of Wizarding society.

Three Minutes. That's the time it took Fred and George Weasley to figure out who they'd need to rob Gringotts. They'd need an expert team of just the right people who could help them pull it off. Luckily, they had connections in just the right places. They would need seven other people to pull it off. Their first order of business, Draco Malfoy, the perfect distraction. A young man with extremely blonde hair, good figure, and even better connections. Draco was a high profile modern aristocrat from old money times, solid alibi in the muggle world, and someone who'd known the twins since they were little kids, he was in almost immediately.

The next two people they would need were two con women who lived together, that's as much as the twins could say about that. The two women in question were Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson. The women were high up on the gambling chain, and had never seen a loss in their lives. This of course was due to their amazing con skills. It'd taken a little more convincing for them, though still not much, they quite enjoyed a challenge and would be the perfect people to figure out the ins and outs of how Gringotts worked, the perfect con women to help them out. They were convinced soon, and were on board and members of the team soon, briefed quite quickly.

The next person they looked for was Harry Potter, a notorious hacker who could hack both Muggle technology, and Magical, well magical anything really. He could hack any spell or enchantment, hex, you name it. He was the perfect way to give them the utmost security, and to hack into the security of Gringotts, labelling the bank impossible to protect itself from the attack that was about to happen. He was a good friend of Draco, and by good friend...they mean VERY good friends. He was on board as soon as Draco was, well, Draco had actually recommended him to the twins.

They then needed the help of their younger sister, Ginny Weasley, quite the looker as other men would describe her. She was a good distraction alongside Draco, and she knew how to make almost anything by heart. She'd been training for this moment for basically her whole life, much to their mother's dismay. Their mother was someone who hadn't taken very well to their profession at first, but had used her advanced charming skills to give them a bigger fighting chance, and she was almost always a part of the team. She'd made the teams in the boy's heists sweaters before, even if some of them went to prison.

Then they hired a convict who'd been in Wizarding prison countless times, which was exactly how he made his money. Blaise Zabini was the scapegoat. If anything ever happened that could go wrong, everything would always point to him, and the more times he did it, the better scapegoat he became. He was the man that would take the fall if something went wrong, and he'd usually be able to be taken out on good behavior, since he wasn't really a criminal. His job was to be in the right places at the right times in order to make him the perfect suspect in any cases in case things went wrong. He was the reason the twins got away with so much, and that's how he became quite a wealthy man. He was, clearly in, it meant he'd get to be paid again, and as long as something didn't go wrong, he was golden and still got paid.

So they had distractions, conners, a hacker, and someone to take the fall if things went wrong, but they still needed a few more people to tie up the loose ends on their crew. That's where Luna Lovegood came in. She was one of the most talented Zoologists alive today, and even bigger of a Magizoologist legend in the wizarding world. She knew almost every creature that they would possibly need to break in, including dragons. After a lot of communicating back and forth with her, the twins had convinced her to join their team, and they had even more so convinced her to be a permanent member of the team, which was very good for them, even better was that she arrived riding the back of a dragon. If that wasn't the most badass thing they'd ever seen, they didn't know what was.

And with that their team of experts, if they could be called that, was fully formed. They had everyone they needed to pull of the greatest heist in history. No matter what happened they could get away with it. All they needed to do was to set their plan into motion. First they went in with their hacker, Harry, they used him to hack into the Gringotts security system, and disabled it. Then they had Draco and Ginny lead the rest of the group into the vaults and disable the minecarts. They snuck past the dragon no problem. Everything went well, Blaise acted like the perfect suspect, they stole all the money in the entirety of Gringotts, they'd be rich for the rest of their lives.

It was three months later that Fred and George got a call. They were needed at the new wizarding police station for an interrogation. They apparated to the station and were lead by a guard into an interrogation room.

"Good Luck." The guard said. The twins smiled as they approached the figure in the chair. It was none other than Blaise Zabini, he opened his mouth to speak to the twins as they sat down.

"I tell you officers, I'm innocent!" He exclaimed, mocking innocence. The twins laughed.

"Why do you say that." Fred asked. Blaise went on with a fake scenario of staying at home the entire time, and denied the evidence they would provide him with. After he stopped talking abruptly, George took his que.

"No, Keep talking, I was just starting to believe you." He said with a smirk. He and Fred then walked out of the room to give their arrest warrant to the guard who'd ushered them in.

It was the perfect crime.


	5. A Christmas to Remember

**Name: A Christmas to Remember**

**Prompt: ****[Pairing] Viktor Krum and Hermione Granger**

**Category: Drabble**

**Round: 3**

**Position: HoH **

**House: Gryffindor**

**Wordcount: 373**

A/N: Viktor from Hogwarts!AU, Modern!AU

"What the bloody hell is a Lunar Pillar?" Viktor Krum shouted in shock at his friend, Hermione Granger. She laughed at him and his wonder about the muggle world that she had grown up in.

"It's this game's boss Vik." She replied, still giggling at her friend's wonder.

"We work for them?!" He asked, well, shouted. Her face lit up as she burst into yet another round of laughter, this time falling back off her bed, managing to secure her computer on the bed first, as not to break it.

By the time she got back onto the bed, her laughing had subsided fairly quickly.

"No, it means that they're harder to beat than the normal mobs in the game." She replied. Viktor's face went blank for a brief moment before he furrowed his brows.

"Mobs?" He asked, his face looking puzzled. Hermione stared at him blankly.

"I seriously can't believe that you don't remember these things Viktor. A mob is just gaming slang for a monster or enemy." She replied, getting a little annoyed at having to explain things to him over and over again.

It was then that she made the resolve to turn him into the biggest gamer Hogwarts would ever know. And she'd do it over the break when they'd both choose to stay at the school. She was so worried that none of the teachers even saw them for the majority of the break.

It was only once the break was nearly over that the teachers had gone to check on the two, suspecting possibly a prank of sorts, that they found something unimaginable. The two had dark circles under their eyes, wearing pajamas, and accio-ing snacks from all round the castle to sustain themselves, the evidence on their dorm floor.

Their faces were lit up with determination, and also the light of their computer screens, as they conversed back and forth in gaming frenzies, having leveled up quite a lot. They were quickly ushered to Madame Pomfrey, and...rehabilitated so to speak. Ron had been a little dumbfounded at Viktor's changes, but they'd soon formed a gaming club in Hogwarts, which was quite popular.

All in All, it'd been a pretty good break for Hermione and Viktor.


	6. Fleeing in Luxury

**Name: Fleeing in Luxury**

**Prompt: {Theme} Travelling Around the World**

**Category: Standard**

**Round: 3**

**Position: HoH**

**House: Gryffindor**

**Wordcount: 1042**

A/N: ImmortalMuggle!AU, Ginny is a heist master, and an immortal being, Modern!AU

It was never hard for Ginny Weasley to flee the law, in fact it came rather natural to her. She'd simply pop from one place to another, pull off a couple heists here and there, and then she'd be on her merry way until people started searching for her again. It aided her that nobody had ever really seen her, it just suited her to flee once someone was close to figuring out who she was or where she was. She never hid in bunkers, that was her overall rule, she'd rather live her entire life on house arrest(which was the worst of her worries as far as her wealth went), instead of being forced to hide in a drab bunker the entirety of her days.

She was currently in Paris, though it was night, the city remained as beautiful as ever, She'd only be there for a few more hours, her plane leaving in the morning. Her stay lasting but a day in the gorgeous city of lights. She was staying right in a small part of the city, with a gorgeous view of The Eiffel Tower. There were many things she'd done in Paris before, including purchasing the house she was staying in. Now one might wonder if she can purchase a lavish house, how much money does she own? Well, the answer is quite a lot of money, enough to last her many lifetimes, though, that's what she'd need, as an immortal being herself.

But alas, her time had come to travel to Italy, to another of her gorgeous homes in the mountains near Lake Como. It was a gorgeous place, and it was even nicer considering that she'd scored a little palace ruins that she'd managed to fix up. She boarded her private jet, yes she had a private jet. With her wealth one would wonder why she enjoyed heists so much still. The fact was, she thought fondly as she boarded the plane, that she truly adored the thrill and excitement of it all. She boarded her plane for her short overnight stay in Como, and landed to a festival. She was quite delighted at this, seeing how she'd be able to get good food for rather lower prices than they would normally be. Being an immortal she knew exactly where to go, and had eaten before crowds had shown up. She thought about where she'd travel to next as she laid herself down to sleep, and continued to think about it until she drifted off to sleep.

By the time she'd woken up and eaten breakfast she had decided that she would visit her brothers in Switzerland. It wasn't very far, so she needn't take the plane. She took her luggage and headed upstairs towards her helicopter. Throwing her things into the back of the helicopter, she put on her safety gear, and sat in the driver's seat. She was lucky that she'd gotten her pilot license thirty years back, otherwise she would have no clue how to pilot the vehicle, and would have needed the help of her assistant. She flew over the snowy slopes of Switzerland, and passed over the alps. She landed in a quaint little Ski town, only planning to stay there for a couple hours. She landed to a warm welcome from her brothers, both immortal as well, for it was in their genes. They welcomed her into their home for a quick lunch, though she'd told them she needed to be off soon if she was to make it to China before nightfall. Now she would of course have to stop for gas here or there, if she truly needed it. However she had three reserve tanks for that occasion specifically.

Her lunch completed, she left her brothers and got into her helicopter, making her way to China, where she had a large estate specifically for getaways such as this. Her final destination of course was going to be Japan, but she had a few days before her youngest-older brother would be expecting to see her there. She'd landed safely, and been escorted into her home, where she relaxed with a massage from the staff that had soothed her almost into a sleep. However she couldn't simply travel all the way to China without a luxurious dinner, now could she. So she'd eaten and bathed, and gotten into her lush bed. And as she closed her eyes to dream of what was yet to come, she couldn't help but think about how many millennia she'd been alive. It was nothing major however, and she'd drifted off to sleep easily, awaiting her next day of travel.

As she embarked on her boat, a nice change from her helicopter, Ginny couldn't help but feel at peace with her life. She'd lived quite a long one, and knew the majority of how human beings worked. It was soon that she'd docked on the gorgeous shores of South Korea. She loved the people, the language, everything. It helped that she was alive when the language was created, so she knew how most of it was spoken. She had been alive for the majority of languages being created, but Korea always held a special place in her heart. She'd realised it was getting late, and so she headed off to her wonderful apartment building in the city. She owned the building, so the staff knew her, and she was welcomed in as if she was family. So tired that she could barely keep her eyes awake, she walked up to her bedroom, one of the many, and shut her eyes.

As she awoke the next morning, she'd thought to herself how much she loved Japan, and how she was going to be able to relax for a month or more there, with it's wonderful food and culture. She boarded a local airplane, she liked to travel with commoners sometimes too you know. As she landed in Tokyo, she took a deep breath in of the gorgeous air. She did quite love it there after all. And with that her trip was over, at least for now. She'd need to plan a heist here, and the vacation would give her the perfect amount of time.


	7. Lost and Found

**Name: Lost and Found**

**Prompt: {Object} Buzzing Quill**

**Category: Drabble**

**Round: 3**

**Position: Year 1**

**House: Gryffindor**

**Wordcount: 324**

A/N: Rita Skeeter Story, Possibly OOC

It was a long time ago when Rita Skeeter acquired her first ever quill. It was a gift from her father, and she cherished it greatly. She had gotten a Buzzing Quill. Oh how she loved it so. It was a deep ebony and had a lovely purple frill at its end.

Her father had enchanted it in a way that meant it would write what she thought, not what she heard, so she could make up the most fanciful stories using it. She'd lost it quite a long time ago, much to her dismay at the time.

She thought fondly of it as she walked into a shop to purchase a new quill, and, thinking _why not_, she walked to the section of the shop labelled "Buzzing Quills." As she walked over, her eye caught on one in its box still. It was a dark ebony, and had a slightly faded purple frill at the end. It was labelled as dated, meaning it would be over twenty years old.

She picked it up immediately, and walked it over to the store clerk.

"What is the history of this quill?" She asked in a short voice, the clerk turning to her as she questioned him.

"This? Well I found this about twenty five years ago if I'm recalling correctly. It is quite the odd sort of quill too, it records what I think, not what is spoken." He replied to her. As he'd said that, she was sure that this was the quill she'd lost so long ago.

She purchased it and left the shop, satisfied with her lovely new, well, old, buzzing quill. She was going to need it, as she was interviewing the boy who lived not too soon in the future, and she would need a quill that was already accustomed to her thought patterns. All in all, her shop had been a success, and she headed off towards her home.


	8. Lilly Luna's Fantastic Adventure

**Name: Lilly Luna's Fantastic Adventure**

**Prompt: {Creature} Pogrebin**

**Category: Standard**

**Round: 3**

**Position: Year 1**

**House: Gryffindor**

**Wordcount: 1065 **

A/N: Lilly Luna is a fifth year, and she's earning Hufflepuff some points with her skill in Care of Magical Creatures

"The Pogrebin is a foot-tall Russian demon with a hairy body and an oversized grey head. The Pogrebin is attracted to Humans, and enjoys trailing them. When the Human turns around, the Pogrebin crouches down, and, because of its large head, resembles a rock. If the beast manages to tail a Human for a few hours, a sense of despair and futility will wash over the Human. When the victim sits or sinks to its knees to weep, the Pogrebin attacks and attempts to devour them. Fortunately, the Pogrebin can be fought off with simple dark charms, Stunning Spells, or kicking" Hermione Granger said, addressing the class.

Their newest assignment was to find and capture a Pogrebin, that was why they were situated in Russia as of late. Lilly Luna looked around, hoping she could find one to capture, and made the resolve that she would need to be able to fight it off if it came for her. Although, if she feigned despair long enough, it would attack her almost immediately afterwards. That was what she wanted, seeing how she was going to be trapping it. Now she knew that such a feat was going to be a dangerous one, of course. Why wouldn't it be? She knew the risk, yet they still needed this for their final grade.

And so with that on her mind, Lilly Luna trotted into the forest, alongside her other classmates. As she walked alongside the path in front of her, she heard faint crying sounds, and decided to go investigate what was happening in order to surmise whether or not she was to be afraid. What she found next surprised her more than anything. As she was walking into the clearing, moving bushes out of the way, she saw a tiny, baby Pogrebin, sobbing it's tinsy tiny little heart out. She felt quite bad for it, it looked like it was only a child after all. And if Lilly Luna had a soft spot for anything, it was baby animals.

Hermione hadn't said anything about Pogrebins sobbing to lure humans, and Hermione rarely, if ever, left anything out of her long, in depth explanations. And so Lilly Luna approached the baby Pogrebin. It looked up at her with its oversized head, and nearly toppled over as it tried to scurry away from her. She edged herself a little bit closer and the baby tried to scurry away again, only to successfully topple over this time. It began wailing again, similarly to a newborn human baby, and it was then that she knew that she would have to take matters of this Pogrebin baby into her own hands.

And that was exactly what Lilly Luna did. She walked over to the crying Pogrebin baby, and picked it up. She cradled it in her arms and rocked it gently until it calmed down more. It looked up at her with it's tiny little eyes, and she couldn't help but think that it was rather adorable of a creature. Its body, except for its head, was covered in fur, making it seem that it was fluffy. She wanted to make contact with it, and speak to it somehow, but it simply was staring at her in wonder. She didn't know how to bring it to the attention of others that there was a baby, seemingly lost, Pogrebin on the loose, and that she needed to bring it back to it's family as soon as she possibly could.

She looked down at the tiny creature and decided that she would attempt to speak in English to it, it had to work somewhat, if it didn't then she'd be in need of a new plan of contact.

"Are you lost little guy?" She asked, looking down at the Pogrebin baby to see if it would respond. To her delight it shook its head, a sign that it had understood what she said.

"Did you lose your family?" She asked, this time posing a different question, hoping for a better answer to what was wrong. It nodded it's little rock shaped head, and she had an idea.

"Did someone take them?" She asked, hoping that her hunch was right so that she would know what to do in order to take care of this creature.

The Pogrebin baby nodded it's moss covered head, and she immediately knew that she would have to bring this baby back as her capture in order to reunite it with its family. She knew that Hagrid and Minister Hermione would be able to help her and understand the Baby's needs for it's family, and decided to walk out of the forest. She followed the path that she'd originally taken, and quickly hurried out of the forest in the hopes that she could reunite the Pogrebin baby with its parents, or parent. She approached the edge of the forest and the Pogrebin baby cooed in wonder at the world it had never really seen before. It was so beautiful to the baby, Lilly Luna could tell that much.

As she rushed over to Hagrid and Hermione with her Pogrebin baby, she was greeted with a couple faces of shock. She arrived, holding the still cooing baby Pogrebin, and addressed them.

"Hermione, Hagrid, I need your help. This is my captured Pogrebin, but its family was taken, and I need to find them." Lilly Luna said, still out of breath from hurrying over to Hagrid and Hermione. Hermione and Hagrid turned to each other, sharing a look before they turned back to Lilly Luna in order to address her concerns about the baby Pogrebin.

"Are they here?" Hermione asked, Lilly Luna nodded, and gestured to the other cages.

"Somewhere around here." She said, Hermione nodded and ushered Lilly Luna towards the cages.

As she got closer to one particular cage, the baby Pogrebin started cooing faster. Some lower pitched cooing came from two other cages, and Lilly Luna made the assessment that these were the Pogrebin baby's Pogrebin parents. She muttered a quick Accio spell, and along came a larger cage. She ushered the two adult Pogrebins into the cage before setting the baby Pogrebin down in as well. It immediately ran over to its parents and was embraced by them. Needless to say, Lilly Luna got full marks on her exam that day, and even earned Hufflepuff some extra points.


	9. Strawberry Shampoo

**Name: Strawberry Shampoo**

**Prompt: {Person} Susan Bones, {Object} Shampoo Bottle**

**Category: Drabble**

**Round: 4**

**Position: HoH**

**House: Gryffindor**

**Wordcount: 289**

A/N: Susan Bones begins to sell her ornate shampoo bottles to other students.

Susan Bones had always enjoyed her time in the showers, not for the cleaning necessarily. But for the community that the female baths held. It was a place that all girls, no matter what house, could go to talk. And also borrow shampoo. Everyone usually liked the strawberry shampoo she'd brought in her own homemade bottle.

Everyone adored the shampoo, but what they loved more, and Susan could see why, was the bottle. She'd made it when she had learned the Muggle art of glass blowing, and had made it wonderfully ornate with the touch of magic it possessed inside.

Now of course it wasn't something TOO ornate or magical, just something that she'd personalized to her liking, and filled with wonderfully pink, strawberry shampoo. She knew that others saw the bottle and liked it, but would giggle about her use of strawberry shampoo, but once they realised that it smelled heavenly to have your head smell akin to a strawberry, they were lining up for a bottle.

Susan had realised that she could profit slightly off of this, and decided to cost one Galleon per bottle, it was the least she needed, and it was a way for her to make money slightly. Not many teachers could stop her, and her ornate bottles were spread into the common rooms of many Houses. Boys would request bottles too sometimes, for themselves and their friends, and Susan was happy to oblige them of this request.

As the years went on, she ran a small business out of Hogwarts during her stay, her signature ornate bottle always near her side, as she sold others to willing students. She'd had fun at Hogwarts, and her shampoo bottle got her through it all.


	10. The Rules of Ravenclaw

**Name: The Rules of Ravenclaw**

**Prompt: {Time} Golden Trio Era**

**Category: Standard**

**Round: 4**

**Position: HoH**

**House: Gryffindor**

**Wordcount: 1066**

A/N: Luna and Ravenlcaw's Rules.

Luna was walking down the corridor with her best friend, Cho Chang. They were headed off to their Common Room in order to specify a few key rules to the others in the house, well, the newest members of Ravenclaw house that is. The rules were pretty easy to follow if you weren't a complete and utter dunce of a human being. Not that Luna really minded about the rules, they were always very vague, but Cho had come up with most of them so she made it her duty as a best friend to memorize them all in case she was ever quizzed about it.

Rule Number One was that one must always try for the best marks you could. It was common knowledge that anyone and everyone in Ravenclaw House was a bookworm about one subject or another. So they always held meetings to share their knowledge for term papers, and for the tests that they would receive. Luna was always a help in the Care of Magical Creatures departement, as she always loved Animals, some might even say more than she loved life, but that was a very thin line, and Luna didn't quite know if she'd crossed it or not.

Rule Number Two was that they must always be on best behavior. It was known throughout the whole of Hogwarts that if you were to misbehave in any way shape or form, you'd be deducted points from your House, which always would negatively impact the relationship Ravenclaw's had with each other. Luna had always followed this rule to the best of her abilities, and if she'd every broken it, she couldn't recall when it would've been. Cho would joke about if Luna every did break a rule that it would be the end of their friendship, but they both knew that Cho would go down with Luna in that case.

Rule Number Three was that all students needed to try to get the most points for their house in the entire school year, including staying overtime at the castle for helping out in ways that would earn anyone more points if you think about it. Luna had participated in it on countless times before, crazy things like taking over the cleaning for Filch, or cleaning Professor's Offices. A lot of the students would suck up to Snape, but not in horrid ways that didn't work, in ways that actually did. This earned them quite a lot of points for their 'cunning' attitudes. Even though they weren't in Slytherin, Luna still took a lot of pride for those compliments.

Rule Number Four was that all students needed to be on good terms with most houses unless a personal quarrel was involved. This was so that Ravenclaw wouldn't lose points, and would be seen as an amiable house. They tried taking cues from how the Hufflepuff behaved, but they never could really see how the Hufflepuffs stayed so positive all the time, especially with the Gryffindors and the Slytherins walking over them all the time as if they were doormats. Maybe the reason was that they had an ego, and Hufflepuffs didn't really those it would seem.

Rule Number Five was similar to Rule Number Four. This rule stated that you weren't allowed to become an enemy to a Hufflepuff. Rule number four advised against making enemies with someone from any house, but wasn't as strictly enforced as rule number five. If you made an enemy with a Hufflepuff, you must have done something absolutely, undeniably horrible to them. And an enemy of a Hufflepuff meant an enemy of the entirety of Hufflepuff House. An enemy of the entirety of Hufflepuff House meant that people in your own house, in Slytherin, and in Gryffindor, would also be your enemies.

Rule Number Six was to always have the Upper hand in a duel. This rule was there in order to keep oneself educated on what was going on in dueling customs, and also meant extensive research on how to properly duel an opponent. Luna had only dueled a few people in her lifetime, not that she was very proud of that, in fact she didn't really like the thought of hurting someone else unless they had personally wronged her, but who was she to go against teachers. She had ended up winning every time she tried to duel, and nobody had gotten hurt, thankfully. She had almost gotten hurt a few times when dueling Gryffindors or Slytherins. Hufflepuffs refrained from hurting, and would usually use plant based spells that they kept seeming to come up with.

Rule Number Seven was a bit more strict, and it stated that nobody within Ravenclaw could make out or hook up with anyone inside the dorms or in the common rooms unless they were over the age of sixteen. If this rule was broken then someone would talk sternly to the student who broke the rule. Luna had never broken it, nor had she wanted to. She never really liked stern talking tos and it was a good thing that she was more invested in her creatures and plants than she was in doing the devil's tango with another student, let alone in the common room. Besides, she was only sixteen anyway so she wasn't the age required nonetheless.

Rule Number Eight was that they all would remain friends and help other Ravenclaws out in the future. This was by far Lina's most favorite rule, and it had been around long before the others got created. The lovely part of this was that no matter where they were, a Ravenclaw, dead or alive, would help them out simply due to their house affiliations. Luna had gotten lost a couple of times, and before she could be snatched by some shady people, she had been rescued by Ravenclaw alumni, and she was ever so grateful for it. She enjoyed it all very much, and thought that it was all truly in good fun too.

As Luna walked to the common room with Cho, she knew that there would be endless questions from the Ravenclaws that had just showed up, especially the Muggleborns. She was ever so tired though, and thought that she would refrain from answering questions this time, since everyone else could answer for her. She drifted off to sleep not so long into Cho's speech, into pleasant dreams.


	11. A Failed Meeting

**Name: A Failed Meeting**

**Prompt: {Person} Susan Bones, {Speech} "There's always a time for everything."**

**Category: Drabble**

**Round: 4**

**Position: Head**

**House: Gryffindor**

**Wordcount: 307**

A/N: Susan is an Auror, Susan x Cho, April Fools day story.

"There's always a time for everything." Susan Bones said, her red hair bobbing behind her as she walked quickly up to the top of the Empire State Building in New York City for a meeting with Cho Chang, her long time girlfriend and also Auror partner. Her breath was quick, she'd never really been the biggest fan of heights, and one might just say that her fear of them was extensive.

However there was always a first time for anything and everything, and if she couldn't she'd just have to make time. At least that was what Cho Chang told her every time she was late to a meeting. Which was unfortunately quite a lot since her alarm never really woke her up when she needed it to.

She finally reached the top point she would walk to, and apparated to the top of the building. Only to find it empty. There was no trace that anyone had been there before her, no tracks in the snow other than her own, there was only the light from the building that she could see, and nobody was up to meet her.

Maybe Cho was running late she thought, standing in the cold. Suddenly, she heard a noise coming from around the other side of the top, she couldn't see behind it so she decided that she was going to walk around to see what was happening. She looked around, and saw an owl, standing with a letter in its beak.

She opened it and it said "Happy April Fools - Cho Chang." In big glittering gold letters.

She checked her watch to see that it was indeed April First. And so, as she begrudgingly walked back down the Empire State Building, she was in a rather upset mood. Which was what she explained to Cho when she got home.


	12. A New Generation

**Name: A New Generation**

**Prompt: {Time} Post-next Generation Era**

**Category: Standard**

**Round: 4**

**Position: Head**

**House: Gryffindor**

**Wordcount: 1246**

A/N: Scorpius and Albus' Child and her years until Hogwarts.

When Rosetta Wolferic Malfoy-Potter was just learning how to walk, and she thought, in her teensy tiny mind, that she was rather good at it. She'd been walking around for only a little while now, being two years old and all, she thought she was doing so well. It helped that her Dads were encouraging her along the way. Scorpius Malfoy would sit himself down opposite her, and she would waddle-run to him the best she could, which was pretty good, and then when she turned around she could see her other dad, Albus Potter, motioning for her to run to him, which she would gladly do. Every time she reached one of them, the other seemed to appear out of thin air, it was by far her favorite game to play.

When she was three years old she had mastered the art of running, and could walk quite far, it was now time for her to begin potty training. This wasn't one of her most fun experiences, but she still loved it a lot. She got to sit on her own, yellow and black colored mini toilet, which looked very similar to the ones that her Dads used. She loved that fact, and it made her little three year old self feel very important. She would excuse herself through babbles, and walk herself to the bathroom, where she would have to babble in order to be let in. She would receive help to get in, but she would not let anyone help her with the rest, she was important in the bathroom, a queen in her little mind.

When she was four years old she began to learn how to speak to people more clearly, without simple babbles. She would start by saying simple phrases and she would repeat everything she heard her fathers saying. Even a few words that were so easy for her, but her fathers would quickly usher her to stop saying them. To which she would reply with more of those words, and keep repeating them everywhere. She eventually got the hang of the language, and to her surprise she was very good at it, she would talk to anyone and everyone with her new skill. She loved to talk, and those special words would slip out from time to time, not that she knew why everyone said they were bad words, but what could one do.

When she was five years old she began to focus more on reading after talking had been mastered. It all started when Scorpius had told her that he wouldn't read any more stories unless she could read one to him herself. So she chose to learn to read Alice in Wonderland, because it was her favorite book of all time. She loved it so much that she would bring it everywhere with her in order to pass the time and to learn how to read more. And as she learned to read, she could pick up more and more on what was happening in the world that she hadn't been able to understand before, the wonders that she never knew existed.

When she was six years old she began working on her skills in Math, Science, English, and History. All very important subjects for a young child to learn. To her shock, and to many other's as well, she was incredibly good at them. She was almost the highest level needed to graduate University, which surprised almost everyone she knew, including herself a great deal. She could understand almost all the knowledge that someone would present her with, and it left her longing to learn more things. She was always hungry for more knowledge, and it was undeniably insatiable. She would gobble up anything and everything that someone would throw at her, and it was incredible.

When she was seven years old she decided to learn on focusing asian based languages. She could learn almost any language in a day or two if she tried even in the slightest, and it was quite the talent that she possessed. She became rather fluent in the asian languages of the world rather quickly, and it scared her family a tiny bit with how much more she needed to know in order to not be bored. She had been made from a magical spell that made her have both her fathers' DNA, but that didn't mean that she would have any learning side effects. She was just naturally curious and it fascinated most scholars she would meet.

When she was eight years old she decided to see how many more languages she could learn, and focused on Europe for a start. She was already learning so many of them in just weeks, and she could hold fluent conversations in almost every language she was putting her mind to. It was astonishing to many family members and relatives just how much information she could cram into her small head, but she managed to wow everyone every single time they asked to see how she could speak in a language. She had learned every modernly spoken language, and she was still hungry for knowledge, a young mind just waiting to be tested.

When she was nine years old she moved onto languages that hadn't been spoken in a long time, and also dead languages. She learned all about runes and old languages of the past, and she was learning to read and write and speak fluently in them all. It was amazing and astonishing and wonderful. Nobody had seen a child so overqualified for anything, that they would never expect such wonders from the small, white haired girl. She could speak fluently in almost every old and dead language that humans had ever created, including, it would seem, caveperson language and dialects.

When she was ten years old she figured she should take her hunger for knowledge to the kitchen, and learn how to cook and bake to the best of her abilities. She, as it would turn out, was just as good at that as she was at everything else, she had learned how to cook and bake almost everything, in almost every way known to humankind. And though her physical hunger would always be satisfied, she still felt like she needed to learn more and more and more. Her brain was just never full with information it would seem. By the time the year was over she had learned not only the art of cooking and baking, but also how to dance, sew, harvest, and plant anything. Yet her brain longed for more information still.

She was eleven years old and she'd received her Hogwarts letter. Nobody was surprised, in fact they'd expected it. She received many other letters from many other schools as well, which she had decided to decline. She loved Hogwarts and the stories that her parents had told her about it. And so they went to buy her books, and a pet, and all her materials she'd need. Before sending her off onto the train of the Hogwarts Express. She was ordered inside with the other students, and heard many other names being called, and then she heard her own. She walked up to the Sorting Hat with anxious steps, and sat down, awaiting it's sorting.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" It bellowed out. And with that, Rosetta Wolferic Malfoy-Potter, the child prodigy, had been sorted into her house, Hufflepuff, the trustworthy, the loyal, and the just.


	13. A Weekend Treat

**Name: A Weekend Treat**

**Prompt: {Food} - Pancakes**

**Category: Drabble**

**Round: 5**

**Position: HoH**

**House: Gryffindor**

**Wordcount: 506**

A/N: A Muggle!AU, About Ginny Making Pancakes, Follow the recipe in the story to have some delicious pancakes!

Ginny Weasley stood in the kitchen of the diner she owned, making chocolate chip pancake batter. She enjoyed sprucing her normal pancakes up on the weekends. Usually she'd just add chocolate chunks, but other times she would add blueberries or other experimental test pancakes. The batter was a simple one, two cups flour, two eggs, one-fourth of a teaspoon of baking powder, one fourth of a cup of butter, seven-give or take- tablespoons of sugar, One and three fourths of a cup-cups of milk, and sometimes some vanilla. She started by cracking her eggs into a bowl, and whisking them together with a fork, then she added the milk. After that she melted her butter, and poured it into the mixture. She would see a couple clumps of butter, but it didn't really matter since butter never really combined as well as one would think in this, and it'd never failed her before.

She then combined her sugar, flour, a pinch of salt, and her baking powder together in a separate bowl. She poured it into the wet ingredients, little by little, stirring after each addition she made. Eventually the batter came together, and she stood back staring at it for a second before she remembered that she would need to chop her chocolate bars up into pieces and pour them into the batter. She liked to use a big bowl to make it in, so that she didn't have to make more batter. Once everything was incorporated she got a small pan out, a circle one since she liked how circle pancakes looked.

She then took out her measuring cups, she liked to use the one fourth of a cup measurer in order to make the pancakes all uniform in batter distribution. Once her pan was heated enough she would pour the batter into the pan, making sure she used a non-stick pan. One thing she did that a lot of people would disagree with was she never used butter in her pan before cooking the pancakes, it took away from the appeal of the pancakes in her opinion. And besides, the butter burns way faster than the pancakes would cook so it would make for a rather crispy outside, and the inside would be slightly undercooked. She knew to flip them once all, or most of, the air bubbles in the pancake had popped, then she'd flip it and let it cook a little bit on the other side before removing it and adding it to a plate that she kept warm in one of the kitchen's many ovens.

Once all her pancakes were served she stood back in pride at her Pancake stack. It was something she had always prided herself on, and she was glad that it turned out well. She moved onto making the giant stack into a few, smaller but still big, stacks and walked them out to dining room tables. Everyone was abuzz with delight at their weekend treat, and it was all because of some Chocolate Chip Pancakes.


	14. Irrational Fears

**Name: Irrational Fears**

**Prompt: {Animal} - Spider(s)**

**Category: Standard**

**Round: 5**

**Position: HoH**

**House: Gryffindor**

**Wordcount: 1500**

A/N: Possibly AU, Headcanon of mine, Ron with Spiders.

Ron could remember the moment he became afraid of spiders as if it was yesterday. It was one of the most horrifying things in his life. Hermione and Harry never understood exactly why he was so afraid, and always played it off as an irrational fear that he held. Ron always thought his fears meant that he was the only one who had such a severe fear of spiders. He hated the way their little legs would crawl all around everyone, and how they had so many eyes. What were the eye's purposes? He couldn't figure out how a spider had so many odd features and he never wanted to hold one. But as time went on he met more and more of them, most wanted to eat him. He tried quite hard to get over his 'irrational fear' of spiders. But every time he always remembered the thing that made him afraid in the first place.

It was many years ago, and he was very little at the time. His mother would often remark that he was so little she barely even knew how he could recall it. He had angered Fred and George earlier on in the day, they'd been complaining about how he had taken all of Mum's attention. He had argued in the best way he could, he wasn't very old, that it was Ginny who had taken the attention. Molly had then entered the room, and had pinned the blame on Fred and George, and had sent them to their room. Ron had figured that it was a win, and when they were all called to dinner he ate happily. Meanwhile, the twins had been glaring at him all dinner, figuring out a way to destroy his joy, and they'd been scheming to themselves while he helped Molly clean up.

He'd just gotten into bed, had teddy tucked into his arms, and Molly had just left his room, giving him a little kiss as she closed his door. He slowly drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the most mystical things, and then his dreams were invaded by spiders, lots of them, he couldn't escape them. He woke up in a sweat, he looked around to see a tiny trail of spiders along his floor, heading downstairs. He had no idea what they were leading to, and that scared him quite a lot. Yet beneath the fear was an inherent need to investigate. He set teddy down on his bed, and took a candle with him as he followed the trail of spiders down the stairs. He followed them down each stair, making sure not to step on any of them, even though he was afraid he didn't want them to die.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs he saw a giant nest in the living room of the burrow. Surrounding it were millions of spiders, big and small. He stood off of the floor, where almost a million spiders were crawling around, not seeming to notice them. He found a spot on the floor where no spiders were. He thought if he stepped down, that he could navigate a path to his parents' room in order to wake them. He didn't want to call out because the spiders might hear him, and he didn't want that. He was absolutely terrified of what would happen if they saw him. He hadn't known that, at the top of the stairs, practicing experimental magic, were Fred and George, enacting their revenge from earlier.

He lifted his foot to step down, and it had just barely touched the floor when all the spiders stopped moving. That's when it happened. All the spiders turned towards him, and began crawling over to him. He tried to step away back onto the stairs, but he couldn't move at all. If it was out of fear, or out of a spell or jinx, he could never tell. But he did know that the spiders were moving closer and closer to him. He thought for a brief moment that he was dreaming, which would've been the logical thing to think. But how could one dream, inside of a dream. It seemed impossible, though now Ron knew it wasn't. However, little Ron was growing increasingly scared.

The spiders had reached him, and he began screaming out in fear as they were crawling up him. That was enough to wake Molly up from her bed to see what all the ruckus was. She cast a charm, one that Ron hadn't heard, and all the spiders suddenly disappeared. She walked over to the fearful Ron, who had been quite scarred by that experience already, who was crying for teddy. As she cradled him in her arms he felt her look over to the stairs, and she took a deep inhale. She called for Fred and George, who slunk down the stairs in defeat. They felt awfully bad now, especially since they had gotten caught. She made them apologize, and they looked truly sorry for how their prank had affected him.

After that day he had grown increasingly scared of spiders, and he'd also grown very attached to his Teddy, which was something he'd never tell Hermione or Harry, or anyone really. He'd tried telling them the story of how it happened before, but they'd always gotten bored less than halfway through and tried to finish his story for him. It was quite annoying, and even more annoying when they'd recently faced a boggart in their class. Ron's turned into a spider, which made Hermione and Harry chuckle, and the rest of the class laugh, especially Slytherin. He'd turned it into a rather silly looking spider, and had vanquished the spider in no time.

After the class the Professor had told him that he should get a pet Acromantula, a mini breed, to get over his immense fear of spiders, and he had told the Professor that he couldn't, since he had scabbers. Well, recent events had revealed that Scabbers was actually a real person, and now Ron no longer had a pet. Upon the insistence of Professor Lupin, he'd taken some money he earned, and decided that he would buy himself a mini Acromantula. Hermione and Harry applauded his move to get over his fear, and told him they'd go with him to get the little guy, as a means of emotional support. They joked along the way that if he got reliant on it it could be his emotional support spider, to which he'd rolled his eyes at them.

That was what had brought him to a Diagon Alley pet shop with Harry and Hermione. They were looking in the section labelled "spiders" and they had finally reached the section that had the mini Acromantulas. It had all kinds of them, black, brown, larger, smaller, almost adult, and baby. His eyes landed on a baby that was covered in fur. It looked, to his surprise, cute. He walked over to it's cage as it walked, well more like waddled, over to him in interest. He decided then and there that he was going to adopt this little Acromantula spider baby into his life and raise it as his own. It would end up outliving him anyway since Acromantulas of that breed had very long lifespans.

He took it over to the counter where he would make his purchase, and it had surprised Harry and Hermione that he'd actually chosen one. He could tell since their faces visibly showed shock. He walked it over to the counter, staring at it's adorable beady eyes, as the clerk asked him if he was sure he wanted a _spider._ As Ron agreed full heartedly, he realized that maybe he could raise his spider to be an emotional support one. It was adorable enough to be able to anyway. He decided to name the spider Hagrid Jr, after the half giant who he couldn't wait to show his new, mini Hagrid to.

He was walking through the corridors, quite eager to run into Hagrid, as he almost toppled into the man. Hagrid looked down and smiled.

"Oh 'Ello Ron, what'cha got there?" He asked, to a beaming Ron. Ron pulled the spider out from behind his back with a grin, and smiled even bigger when Hagrid practically squealed.

"Well isn't 'e the cutest little thing..." Hagrid trailed off, bending down to look at the mini Hagrid better.

"I know right! You'll never guess his name." Ron replied, looking at his furry little friend, who he let out of his cage and walked him around with a little vest with a leash attached. Mini Hagrid was resting on his hand and was dormant as Hagrid looked at him.

"Norbert?" Hagrid guessed, Ron shook his head.

"His name is Hagrid Jr." He replied, watching as Hagrid's face lit up. Hagrid went on to tell him everything about Acromantulas, and Ron couldn't help but smile.

Maybe spiders weren't so bad after all.


	15. Truth or Dare

**Name: Truth or Dare**

**Prompt: "If you never try, you'll never know"**

**Category: Drabble**

**Round: 6**

**Position: HoH**

**House: Gryffindor**

**Wordcount: 304**

A/N: A Short Story on Hermione's Campaign for Minister of Magic, probably OOC(Out of Canon)

"If you never try, you'll never know," Said Hermione Granger, as she was walking along the street, going door to door asking for Wizard and Witch votes for her to run in office. It was a daft idea that she'd wanted to do for a while, and finally agreed one night while drunk and playing truth or dare with her Husband, Ron. She was quite nervous at each house, and for good reason, most of the people had no idea who she was or what she was running for, which she would explain for basically an hour in each house.

This method of campaigning was tough in the beginning, but eventually she got the hang of it, and most people even spread her message by word of mouth, or by owl. She wouldn't watch the news because she was too scared to see what the word was on the elections. She doubted she was very popular in the race too. Ron had walked up to her however, on a sunny morning and ushered her inside. When inside he told her that she was the top of the polling charts, to which Hermione scoffed.

There was no way that he would wait to tell her until days before the election that she was the top of the polling charts. However, thinking back on it, she had gotten lots of stares, and more autograph requests than usual. It was only once the election happened, and she'd been welcomed as Minister of Magic that it truly set in for her. She had started a campaign by going door to door asking for votes and explaining her cause, and she'd actually won.

She knew now that her hard work had paid off, but if she hadn't tried she wouldn't have known the kind heartedness of the Wizarding World.


	16. Predictability

**Name: Predictability**

**Prompt: "Life is Too Unpredictable to Plan"**

**Category: Standard**

**Round: 6**

**Position: HoH**

**House: Gryffindor**

**Wordcount: 1054**

A/N: Linny - Taking a Trip, maybe OOC(out of character), Definitely OOC(Out of Canon)

"Life is Too Unpredictable to Plan," Luna Lovegood said, throwing her stacks of close into her extended luggage. She was talking to her then fiancé, Ginny Weasley. Ginny was worried that their spontaneous trip to Canada would go horribly wrong somehow and that they would be in immense danger of losing all their belongings. Even though Luna always seemed to have her head in the clouds, and nobody really minded, Ginny was worried that things would not go so well this time.

Luna of course, thought the exact opposite. She'd always had a way with spontaneity and she'd always done exactly what she set out to do by the time she arrived home, or completed a task, or finished a class. She was gifted with that in a way, it was one of her many talents. Including being able to see Nargles, although that was from unfortunate events that she never really spoke about. It would make Ginny worry a lot because she always felt like Luna never had a plan.

Luna however did have a plan, it was always planned out in her head, except the planning came as she went, and she never really gave things like that a second thought. She always loved the way she would be able to basically flit here and there across countries and continents, it made her feel free. The reason she'd invited Ginny with her was because she wanted Ginny to feel the same freedom that she would feel, and hopefully the trip wouldn't stress Ginny out and instead teach her to let go and be free.

Luna had finally finished throwing random things into her suitcase, and she shut it tight, making sure that her muggle proof lock was on so she could see if her belongings were safe for muggles to see at all times. If it wasn't muggle proof then she'd have to wait a little for it to become muggle proof. Ginny took Luna's hand and walked out their door and outside to see the Hippogriff that she had not been expecting to see that day. She turned to Luna, who walked over to it and strapped their belongings on, as if it were all part of her plan.

Ginny reluctantly got on, wondering how long it would take them to get to Canada, and had eventually gotten tired and took a nap. When she woke up they were in the wilderness, and she was on a bed of moss. She looked around to see Luna saying goodbye to the Hippogriff, and walking around a little before accio-ing an enlarged-on the inside- tent presumably for them to sleep in. She set down their bags before walking over to a slightly perplexed Ginny.

They sat and spoke for a while before Luna decided to make dinner, and to Ginny's surprise it was actually pretty good, seeing how Luna thought it up mere moments ago. Ginny was confused, but she had not questioned it at the time, in fact it was a little freeing to be able to live like she wasn't planning. She didn't exactly enjoy it to the fullest or prefer it, but she would say that it was not the most unpleasant thing in the world. In fact she preferred no plan over little planning.

The next morning when she woke up, she saw Luna had gotten on some hiking boots. It looked like they were going to be trekking through the forest, something she hadn't realised they would be doing, and so she got her best walking shoes on out of her bag, and started walking along Luna as they spoke fondly of nature. She hadn't known that they would be doing this today, and if she had known Luna was planning it she might have gotten herself a little more prepared for their nature walk.

Luna though, had not planned the walk at all. She just felt like walking that morning and decided that they should walk through the forest. They were in Canada from what she could tell, from the creatures and the trees. However they weren't near a city. In fact she didn't exactly know where they were. It was just where the Hippogriff landed when it had gotten tired, and so she decided to let it rest and fly away. She had looked over to Ginny as they spoke, and saw that, though Ginny was still worried, she wasn't as worried as before.

It wasn't long before they found a small village, filled with lovely people, and delicious smells. And Luna decided that they would find and Inn here and stay for their trip here. They could get to know the people, make new friends, and once they were done they could portkey home with the portkey she had packed at the beginning of the trip. Ginny was more relaxed after their nature walk, and looked like she could use to eat after they found lodging for the night.

Luna took random turns through the town, and eventually came across an Inn that was above a tavern. What luck, but that was how her trips usually went, with luck. Ginny looked a little astonished from Luna's point of view, but she paid no mind to it. They got themselves a little room on the fifth floor of the inn and set their belongings down there, getting changed before heading downstairs to see what the Tavern had to offer.

They ended up ordering some delicious food, and striking up conversation with the people who lived there. The town, as it turned out, was a Wizarding town in the wilds of Canada, and they hadn't seen Brittish Witches or Wizards for a long time. It was lovely to meet and speak with the locals and the friends that they had made. It seemed to make Ginny feel a lot better for the week they stayed there, and it looked to Luna like Ginny was having a good time.

Before she had known it, the trip was over, and Ginny was feeling very freed from planning. She had wondered how Luna did it, but she guessed that it was a mystery she would never find out. As she left for home with Luna, she thought that maybe it wasn't so bad to not plan once in a while.


	17. Do Not Throw Away Your Shot

**Name: Do Not throw Away your Shot**

**Prompt: Hamilton - Musical**

**Category: Bonus**

**Round: 8**

**Position: HoH**

**House: Gryffindor**

**Wordcount: 866**

A/N: Snape goes back in time to kill Voldemort before Voldemort can kill him, but turns the time turner too far, ending up in a different time, and place. OOC(Out of Canon)

Severus Snape stood in the middle of a dark alleyway, cobblestone streets under his feet. He looked around, seeing lanterns. His mind told him that he turned the time turner too far into the past, he must've lost count and spun it too many times. He also appeared to be in a different place, something he thought shouldn't happen when time travelling. He must've encountered a hex while travelling. He looked around to see if he could find anyone nearby, they all were asleep, or so he thought.

"Can we agree that duels are dumb and immature?" He heard a deep voice ask.

"Sure," Came another voice, also male. Snape decided to investigate further.

Walking closer in the darkness he saw four people, two with guns standing to the sides, and two talking to each other. They were, he thought, the people he'd heard talking before. They looked familiar, though he didn't know why they did. They had begun arguing, and suddenly walked to the men standing on the side.

"Good Luck Laurens." One man said, patting a curly brown haired man on the shoulder. Laurens, the name sounded familiar to Snape. Then it hit him.

Laurens, John Laurens. An infamous member of Ilvermorny school of magic. He had fought in the American Revolution. This was one of his duels. He never used magic against muggles, part of what made him so popular amongst progressive wizards in the present, well, future. Snape knew the outcome of this, and realised that it meant that the other men were Aaron Burr, Alexander Hamilton, and Charles Lee.

Knowing that Hamilton would be called away, and Laurens would be left alone, Snape decided to approach him for help after the duel. Sure enough, everything happened how he was taught. He saw Laurens approaching where he was watching, and decided to approach him. As he was walking towards Laurens, he saw the man become confused. He thought that he would speak up, but then decided to not, until the man was closer.

"I'm afraid that I need your help." He said, his pure accent causing Laurens to stand on guard.

"I'm from the future, where we're not at war. I turned the time turner too far into the past, and encountered a rather nasty hex causing me to be transported here." Snape said, at risk of being shot, something he'd rather not have to deal with in his already bad predicament.

"You're..." Laurens started, Snape nodded.

"A Wizard, yes, now will you help me or not." He said, getting rather frustrated with the American Wizard.

"Yes, I'll help. What do you need me to do." He asked. Snape had to think for a second before figuring out what his plan was going to be. He knew that Laurens would need his wand, which he had no idea where was kept. Surely not alone, that was a dangerous thing, any sensible wizard would know.

"Where's your wand, we'll need that of course." He said, John gestured to his holster for his gun. Snape exhaled in relief. He would've been dammed if the only wizard he knew could help him was an idiot.

"The plan is simple..." He began, proceeding to lay out his plan. He was to use the time turner to turn himself back into the present, and Laurens would cast a protection charm on him, protecting him from any hexes meaning ill on him.

He began to turn the time turner, counting meticulously, making sure he turned it the right amount of times. Laurens casting protection charms on him all the while. He knew that they would need to get everything correct otherwise he'd be doomed and need to start the process all over again, in a new place, finding new wizards.

It took hours for him to finally turn the correct amount of times, and he could tell that Laurens would be tired by the amount of time he was taking to complete this task, though he still needed to turn it a couple thousand times to go into the future, back from where he came. Though he wouldn't kill the dark lord, he would still be able to fulfill his duty to Lilly. His time turning hadn't aided him as he thought it would. And he sadly would still die in the arms of the son of the woman he loved.

He finally turned it the right amount of times and stopped. In a matter of moments he'd be whisked away, back to his future, and his impending death. He looked to Laurens thankfully, and Laurens smiled with a curt nod. Everything changed around him, and he was back where he began, seconds before the dark lord would come bursting in to finish him off. He knew that he would die, and he supposed that was his purpose to fulfill.

As he knew, the dark lord came in to finish him off, and everything happened exactly as he knew it always would. How he knew it would end. As Harry left his side with his tear, he knew that it would aid him, and he smiled, knowing his purpose had been met, and he could rest in peace.


	18. Being Dark

**Name: Being Dark**

**Prompt: Evil/Dark AU**

**Category: Bonus**

**Round: 8**

**Position: HoH**

**House: Gryffindor**

**Wordcount: 772**

A/N: Harry in Slytherin, slightly Evil or Dark AU

Harry sat down at the table of the house he'd been sorted into. Slytherin, despite what he'd thought he would be sorted into. Deep inside himself though he thought about how it was a fairly good thing he got into Slytherin, he had no idea what would've happened in Gryffindor, but nonetheless he was curious about how his new life in Slytherin would be. He realised he'd be in a dorm with some Slytherin first years, and saw Malfoy eying him. He knew they didn't get off to the best start, but it was worth the shot to try and befriend Malfoy rather than make an enemy within his new house.

Harry had gone over to Malfoy and struck up a conversation when Crabbe and Goyle were off stuffing their faces with desserts. Malfoy had appeared rather shocked to see him there, extending a hand similarly to how one had been extended to Harry before the sorting. And then Draco smiled, a genuine happy smile, allowing Harry to sit next to him and striking up a conversation. Harry had lots of questions on Draco's views and it turned out that a lot of them were only facades. Of what Draco's father wanted their family to present outward. Inwardly, Draco was a nice guy.

It was year two when Harry found out that Draco had a hard time dealing with stressful situations, and he acted how he was taught to act towards them. Like, well like a little bit of a bigot. Harry was trying to help him get over that, and he thought that it was a good idea to try being around the people that got hurt by the outbursts Draco had the most. Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. Now they didn't _hate _Harry because he was in Slytherin, they just thought that he was maybe more dark, and disturbed.

He realised that that was what he had thought of the house beforehand too. But it turned out they were actually rather nice people on the inside, the way they acted towards others was a result of how they were treated by them. They were treated like the villains and any time they spoke with pride about their accomplishments, they were thought to be boasting. When they made crude jokes about others, which was quite often a habit in their house, they were making fun. Anything they did was seen as dark or evil.

And he thought to himself that maybe that's why a lot of them seemingly went bad. Maybe they wanted a place where they weren't constantly put down. Not that he condoned the violence, no he most definitely didn't like the violence of the Dark Lord. But still a lot of his housemates were being forced to pledge their allegiance to the Dark Lord by their parents. Even he was pressured by the Malfoys, who he'd visited and been welcomed warmly by multiple times over summer, to join.

It seemed that he would be able to protect Draco better if he joined, and at that point he would be potentially murdered less. He still had so many things that made him almost die and he was attacked by so many people, that if he really was going to take down the Dark Lord, he would at least have to join him, maybe he would move up the ranks until he could kill the Dark Lord. He'd learn everything he could about him, and then stab him in the back.

Though he was only twelve he'd been almost killed so many times during the year that it really was a miracle that he was alive. He and Draco had helped Hermione and Ron through many adventures, and they were kind of a team in a way, a very unlikely one, and they pretended to hate each other in public, but they worked very well together because of that. Draco had been more open to new ideas and world views, and even though they were perceived as evil and dark, they were still relatively good people.

Harry knew, at the end of the year, that he'd have to go home with the Dursleys, and he knew that it wasn't going to be fun. But for some reason he felt like he should go back, it would give him a reason to want to attend Hogwarts again, that and Draco. Who was actually a very good friend. He waved to Draco from the train, and hoped that he'd write like he said he would. They'd done so much that year, and he couldn't wait to do so much more next year.


End file.
